Not Another Alien!
by SOLDIERSteve7
Summary: He's been seen as prey plenty of times before, all by deranged peaple.  But now a new hunter has his sights set on the wall-crawler, one who has experienced hunting humans and the abnormal.
1. Prelude

**Not Another Alien!**

A Spider-Man\Predator Crossover

Summary:

He's been seen as prey plenty of times before, all by deranged peaple. But now a new hunter has his sights set on the wall-crawler, one who has experienced hunting humans and the abnormal.

First story to this site so please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Spider-man or Predator.

Enjoy!

**Prelude**

**Hunter meets Hunter**

There have been much talk about a earthling that would cause even the most experienced hunters to think twice about claiming a trophy from. Tales about it's great feats dispite it's size and age according to what the scouts have report in there recon mission to find worthy prey. This talk has not only peaked my curiosity but my desire to hunt a prey that is to be unhuntable. HA! There is no such thing as an unhuntable prey, only unworthy hunters. I shall go to earth and claim his skull as a trophy and prove to my Clan brothers how wrong they are. I will not return until my hunt is over, until I have the head of this Spider-Man.

Three days later a light is shone in the dark night sky above the great city of New York as the World Renowned Kraven the Hunter over looks the city from his vantage point on top a skyscraper. "Ah La luna del cacciatore is glowing brightly this night! " Unknown to Kraven, another hunter has made it's way to the rooftop and now waits. "Now Spider-Man, I will have my revenge for all the humilliation you have caused me over the years. No longer will you evade me Spider-man, for the Hunter always catches his prey! HAHAHAHA!" As Kraven is "preparing", the True Hunter listens and learns from the first of many to became his trophy. In his own language; "He is a hunter? HA He doesn't know the meaning of honor that being a hunter represents. Humiliation is a disgrace to all hunters and the only path for humiliation is death."

Just then tiny rain clouds apeared over the city and showered it's contents over the hunters. As Kraven turned to leave, his trained eye caught something perched above the door. He thought it was the setting sun until the light rain caused sparks to appear at the same spot. It was then that he caught an out of place scent and realized he was not alone. "I know you are there my friend. Show yourself, unless you wish to die a coward." Kraven readied his weapons as the Predator hop down from his perch and dropped his cloak and drew his wristblades. "He will pay for calling me a coward!"

"What matter of creature are you?" Kraven was taken aback at the site of this opposing creature for only a second until the Predator let out a challenging roar. "You are not from this world. Finally! A worthy opponent for Sergei Kravinoff!"

They stood there, staring at each other as the light rain fell what looked like to be only on them which prevented the Predator from using his cloak. "Which is fine with me. I perfer a fair challenge." The Predator started moving to his right which Kraven mirrored step for step. They circled each other for what seemed like hours, each waiting for the other to make a mistake. Kraven made the first move and lunged for the Predators left with his machete, the Predator anticipated that and sidesteped to his right. Kraven wanted the creature to do that and on the last second changed his direction to the creatures exposed chest, only to have his machete clash this the creatures blades. Kraven lost his focus for a second which the Predator capitalized on by using his left hand to knock Kraven against an air condition unit.

Kraven shook his head clear then wiped the blood from his mouth. "(Grunt) Impressive creature. Only Spider-man has been able to knock me off my feet." The Predator growled then, using his playback; "The Hunter always catches his prey!" Kraven was shocked, not only when he heard his voice come from the creature but also realizing what was going on. "You think I'M your PREY!" The Predator responded with a nod. "Sergei Kravinoff is no ones prey!"

Kraven lied there, blood coming out his many wounds as the Predator stood over him. He grabbed Kraven by the neck and brought there faces together. Kraven opened his one good eye and with a weak voice, "I.. have heard... tales... about an..invis..ible... DEMON! With that the Predator grabbed Kraven's shoulder and claimed his new trophy. The Predator looked out into the city holding his prize and using his play back recording; "Ah La luna del cacciatore is glowing brightly this night! No longer will you evade me Spider-man, for the Hunter always catches his prey! HAHAHAHA!" "RAOR!"


	2. Just Another Day Until

**Chapter 1**

**Just Another Day Until...**

It was early in New york, like oh my god it's early and everyone was wishing they'd stayed in bed. The street lights were just starting to turn off and advertisment screens were turning on. Store owner's and managers were clocking out while the morning shift clocks in as citizens continued going in and out. Traffic's still bad but not as bad as mid day. (Shivers) Makes me glad I don't need to drive.

Anyway, incase you haven't realised it yet, I'm the one and only Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man! I enjoy early mornings (shocking i know) because it gives me a chance to just swing around and not have to deal with thugs. It's very peaceful. (ring ring) "Hello...Hey MJ!...No I'm not talking to myself, I was just ready to go on patrol...Wait, what are you doing up so early?...I woke you?..oops, sorry about that hun...Alright I'll let you go...Love you too honey." Now then let's go!

With that, Spider-Man jumps off the building and freefalls until he gives people a heart attack and shoot's a web-line to escape the sudden stop at the end. Spider-Man continues swinging down the streets mostly enjoying the feeling but still keeping some attention to any signs of distress. "HEEEEEEEELP!" Like that.

Spider-Man lands on a wall and stays on it thanks to his "stick'em powers" and looks for the sources of the cry. That's when he spots a man hanging off a broken window washer platform. "I swear these guys make mistakes putting those things together just so they can get saved by me." Just then the platform brakes completely and falls toward the waiting street below. "Then things get out of control." Spider-Man jumps of the wall and swings toward the falling platform. He reaches the man and, with him in his arm, freefalls to beat the platform. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH! Were gonna die!" At the last secoud, he shoots a web to steady himself then quickly creates a giant web-net to catch the platform.

Spider-Man lands and let's the man go. "Thank you so much Spider-Man. I should have known you had a plan." "Know worrys dude. Next time though, follow the instructions when setting up platforms." As Spider-Man swings away the window washer yells "I will!" "Another day, another construction worker saved. I wonder whats next, a mugging, or maybe Doc Ock plan's to blow up New York, or maybe... (gunshots fire) a fire fight? And I was just about to say that too." He locates where it's coming from and swings into action.

"This is your last warning. Drop your weapons and surrender!" The detective Jean DeWolff ordered. The shooters ignored her and continued shooting at the cops. "We aren't giving up that easily, not when we have our secret weapon!" Just then one of the thugs pulled out an RPG launcher and aimed it at the cops. DeWolff saw it and shouted "Everyone get back!" As they ran the thug shot the RPG at a car and blew it sky high and was falling directly at DeWolff. Just before it landed on her, Spider-Man swung in and grabbed her.

"Going my way DeWolff?" "Spider-Man!" When they land she askes "What are you doing here? Isn't it a bit early for you to be rescuing people?" "Nope" Just then his spider-sence goes off. He grabs DeWolff and jumps away just before another rocket explodes where they were standing. "Wait here. I'm gonna have a word with the noisy neighbours." With that he jumps toward the streetlight. "Hey nice toy. Mind sharing?" He shoots a web-line at the launcher and yanks it out of the thugs hands toward the cops. The leader shouts at his guys "Shoot the bug!" They open fire at Spider-Man who easily dodges them thanks to his spider-sence. "We can't hit him!" Spider-Man shoots web at there guns to disable them then lands infront of them. "Haven't you guys heared? I'm a wize at dodgeball."

"There you go DeWolff. Four thugs wrapped up and ready for delivery." "My men and I could've handled the situation Spider-Man. Next time, don't interfere." "Jeez, a simple thank you would be nice." With that he swings away. DeWolff turns to look at him go and says to herself "Thanks Spider-Man".

Spider-Man lands on a roof in Time Square and sits on the edge for a little break. "Even superheros need to take a breather every once in awhile." Just then his cell goes off. He looks at the caller ID and signs. "Hey JJ. Whats up?" "Parker! Where are you! Nevermind! Get to The Museum of Natural History! Now!" "Sure thing JJ but way?" "Cause The Shocker is there and he's stealing an artifact that was resently brought there! Now go and get me pictures Parker or your Fired!" (Click) "Whatever you say JJ." He put's his cell away and swings toward the museum.

When Spider-Man get's there he see's SWAT team covering all exits and DeWolff on a megaphone. "Man she's quicker then me." "Herman Schultz, This is your last warning, leave the artifact and surrender." "She needs to learn some new lines...badly" Spider-Man swings down and lands on a SWAT van. "Is he still inside?" One of the SWAT members answered "Yeah, said he won't leave until his ready, whatever that means." "Hmm I'll go ask him." He shoots a web-line at the streetlight and swings away leaving the SWAT member cursing himself for not keeping his mouth shut.

Spider-Man smashes though the front door and lands on the floor. "JJ'll kill me, or worst, fire me for real if I don't get good pics." He searches the rooms until he finds Shocker sitting with his back to him. He climbs the walls and sticks the camera on the wall. He climbs on to the roof and hangs from a web upside down close to the ground. "Hey Herman, you ready to leave yet or am I gonna have to get midevil on you?" Shocker didn't move for a few minutes. Then he said "I was starting to wonder when you'd show up wall crawler." "Well I have an assignment about the history of spider's due tomorrow. You being here was a complete shock." "Yeah? Well's so will this!" Just before Shocker attacked, Spider-Man's spider-sence went off and was able to dodge before it hit him.

"Sorry Shocker, saw it coming." He swung toward Shocker to kick him but he saw it and shot a blast at the point were the web is stuck to the wall causing Spider-Man to fall and get buried by the collasped roof. "How about that one bug? Haha That was easy. Now to finish him off." Shocker charged his blast but before he fired, something caused his shot to aim higher. When he fired, it took out the top of the pile. Spider-Man jumped out and bound Shockers hands together causing his gloves to destroy each other. "Thanks for the assist Shocker. Maybe you should drop the supervillain thing and team up with me." "I didn't! You interupt my shot!" Spider-Man stood there confused. "I did? Wow I am good."

Spider-man tied up Shocker and retrieved his camera. As he was about to leave he say the artifact Shocker was going to steal. He studied it but didn't recognize the writing that was on it. "What do you know about this thing Herman?" "Not a thing. I was hired to steal it that's all. I knew you would show up so I stayed." Before he could ask anything else, DeWolff and the SWAT team showed up. They took Shocker away and the museum coordinator rushed in an took the artifact away from him. "This artifact is priceless! How dare you hold it so carelessly!" Both Spider-Man and DeWolff were taken aback by his seriesness about a rock. "About the artifact. What language is it?" Spider-Man asked. "We don't know. But it has characteristics from ancient civilizations, but some believe that the language isn't even from earth."

Just then, DeWolff's cell goes off so she answers it. "DeWolff here. Go ahead...What?...Where?...My God...Alright. I'm on my way." Spider-man asks "Something wrong DeWolff?" She stared at her phone for what seemed like hours, then she looks at Spider-Man and said coldly "Come with me." And walk out the museum. He looked at the coordinater and followed. As he left the room, he got the feeling someone was staring at him so he turned around but all he say was the cops and museum people. He took one look around then followed DeWolff. As he left, Spider-Man didn't see a shimer of light on the far ledge, or the low crackle of it's voice as it watched and studied it's prey.

When he got outside, DeWolff told him to follow her. He'd been following DeWolff's car for about an hour now before it stopped outside an appartment building. He saw her look at him then point to the roof. He took the hint and climbed the wall of the building wondering to himself "Why would DeWolff want me up here? Maybe it has something to do with that call she got." He finally got to the roof and say CSI members inside a crime scene tape. One of the cops spotted him and waved him over. Spider-Man got to the tape and the officer lifted the tape for him then said 'DeWolff wants you to see this." He crossed the tape and made his way to a white sheet spread over what looked like a body. When he got to it, one of the crime scene investigaters grabed the corner and looked at him. "Brace yourself Spider-Man. I don't think even you have seen anything like this." Spider-Man braced himself and the CSI uncovered the body.

What he saw almost caused him to freeze in that spot. It was a body with no head and was completely skined like a hunted animal. DeWolff walked onto the roof and into the crime scene. "If you think that's bad, wait till you hear who it is." DeWolff stood right beside him and look at the body. Spider-Man finally found his voice and asked "Do I want to know." "It's Sergei Kravinoff." He was in total shock and surprise that he wheeled on her and shouted "That's Kraven the Hunter?" She was surprised by the sudden question but recovered quickly. "Yes it is. One of the residents found him while he was finding a place to read." She continued to talk but he wasn't listening. Spider-Man looked at Kraven's corpse and thought to himself. "What could do this to him? I know plenty of people that COULD do it but no one, not even the lunatics, would do something like this, not even Carnage. And that's saying something."

As his prey looked at the corpse of his past challenge, the Predator continues to study him. He had been at the museum while he did battle with the human in yellow and was quite impressed. He discovered that the Spider-Man had the ability to detect when an attack would come which added to his surprise when the man in yellow got the better of him when the roof come down. The man in yellow was about to finish off HIS prey! Acting quickly, the Predator used his wire to grab the yellow mans arms and redirect his attack. He would have hauled him across the room if the blast from the gloves hadn't snapped the wire.

"Know one will have him but me!" he said to himself in his own language. Now that he has seen what his prey was capable of, the Predator, know to his people as Fang, left to prepare for his confrontation with the Spider-Man. As he walk away to his makeshift camp, he used his recording. "No longer will you evade me Spider-man, for the Hunter always catches his prey! HAHAHAHA!"


	3. An Unstoppable Force That Was Stopped

**Chapter 2**

**An Unstoppable Force That Was Stopped**

In the very heart of Central Park, Fang has made his makeshift camp site because even the greatest of hunters needs a place to go back to after a hunt. Uncaring to the sounds of the city around him, Fang focuses on the task of preparing for his incounter with the Spider-Man. He starts by removing his mask to expose his unique features to the afternoon sun. Fang stretches his mandibles and lipless mouth in a yawn of sorts to relief the muscles in his face. He set's aside his mask and checks his wire that was broken by the yellow man's blast. As he inspects the broken wire, Fang begins to wonder something. "The Spider-Man called him "Shocker". Hmm It would seem there are other beings with extraordinary abilities aside from Spider-Man."

He makes a mental note to get the scouts to do a better job when searching for prey. As he checks over his other many hunting tools Fang glances over at the now clean and precerved skull of his first prey. "Yes, my first prey. Hmm Before I take the Spider-Man's head, I should explore more of my hunting ground to find more worthy prey." After examining the equipment, Fang put's his mask back on, cloaks his ship, which is stationed out of the way of potential discovery, and heads toward a less crowded part of the city.

As he jumps from rooftop to rooftop, Fang is surprised that the prey are not showing any signs of fear from his "calling card" "Those people that were with the Spider-Man must have kept it from the rest of the prey. No matter." He lands on the edge of a building and looks down an alley using his inferred vision. Fang discovers a group of males surrounding a frightened female. He activates his cloak and moves down to listen in on them.

"Please! Please take whatever you want! Just leave my alone!" she cries. One of the men steps forward and brings a blade to her throat. "You heard her boys. ANYTHING I want." They laugh as the man brings the blade down to her hips. She screams "Not that! Please Not THAT!" "The males are worthy prey. The female is not" Fang say's to himself as he jumps from his perch and lands right behind the males. The group turn around only to see nothing, then they heard a low growl come from the same spot followed by a swish from Fang extending his wristblades.

"What the hell is that sound?" They continue to stare at the spot until the man closes to the woman grabs her and brings her to the front to shield them. "Whatever you are, hope your fast enough to dodge a bullet!" Then he throws the woman toward the still cloaked Fang.

She expected to fall on the ground, instead she slamed her face into what felt like a wall. She steadied herself using the invisible wall only to find it was moving; she look up to see a weird shimer of light, then she saw two red eyes look right at her. Before she could do anything else she heard a bang from a gun, then darkness.

Fang looked at the dead female. The Alpha male held a weapon that killed her and caused her blood to splatter onto him revealing his torso to his prey. "He killed that unhonorable prey. He'll pay for this dishonorable act." "What the hell is that!" The Alpha pointed his weapon at Fang. "Who cares? Shoot it!" They all fired infront of them hoping to hit Fang, but the second before they did, he had jumped to the wall, retracted his wristblades and used his Smart Disc to sever there hands holding the guns. As they screamed in pain, Fang landed infront of the Alpha and dropped his cloak. The Alpha stared at him until Fang grabbed his neck and brought him up to his face.

The man begged "Please! Please! Don't kill me! I'll do anything!" Fang looked at him then at the wounded men. While he did this Fang used his playback recording. "You heard her boys. ANYTHING I want." With that he grabbed the man's shoulders and took what he wanted. The other men stared in horror as Fang let the corpse drop. He turned to them and while he roared his victory used his playback again. "The Hunter always catches his prey. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Fang finished hanging the last of the skinned men and stared at the dead female. He couldn't leave her in such a humiliating position. He positioned her laying on her back, legs together and her arms crossing her chest like an X. When he was finished Fang said a few words and left. "There is no reason to kill unhonorable prey."

As he continued his exploration of the city, he caught site of his reason for coming to this city. "The Spider-Man." Fang saw him swing a few buildings away then landed. Although he wanted to save him for later, Fang knew the advantage of get as much information about your prey as possible. As quietly as he could, Fang made his way to him until he stayed close enough to listen but far enough not to alert is sences. "...Wolff told me not to let this thing get out into the public, but they have the right to know something's out there! (Deep breath) Get a grip Spidey, I just need to stop this thing before anyone else gets killed by it. I have to remember that with great power, comes great responsibility." He stood up, fueled by his new resolve, and swung away. Fang stayed where he was on a fire escape and poundered what he just heard.

Using his playback, Fang repeated that phrase. "With great power, comes great responsibility." "What could that mean? Should I use my skills to... NO! I will not be distracted from my hunt!" Just then, he heard a sound from behind him. He turned to find a little girl looking right at him as if she could see him. He know his cloak was on and yet... "Of course. She heard my play back." As he cursed himself for being so careless he heard a little voice that was directed at him. "Hello. Who are you? I'm Luna. You sound just like Spider-Man you know that. (giggle)" Fang remained where he was and listened to this little female talk. He was sure she was talking to him, why she continued when he never responded he didn't know. He got tired of listening to her and got ready to leave when he heard her say "Wait. Don't go. I never got your name."

As much as he wanted to just leave, it would have been rude and unhonorable to have listened to her talk to him but not give any responce. So he tried his best to say his name in her language. "F..A..N..G" With that he jumped unto the building across from them and left. As he left he heard the females voice. "Good-bye Fang! I hope we meet again soooooooon!" On his way to his ship, Fang played her voice back in his head. "We'll never meet again. I'll guarantee it."

When he got to his ship Fang cleaned and preserved his newest trophy and placed it next to his other one. As he grabbed more wire, his computer booted up and played a recent police radio. Fang had set his radio scanner to pick up radio comunications incase they mentioned a worthy prey. This one did. "All units. All units. We have a code Blue. Rhino has been spotted heading east from Central Park." Fang's knowledge on earth's rhino's were enough to tell him that this one would be a prey to investigate. He grabbed what he needed and headed east.

Fang explored the east side of his ship but couldn't find this "Rhino" until his mask caught another radio message. "All units. Reports that Rhino is at The Bank of America are comfirmed." After that, Fang heard sounds that headed in the same direction so he decided to follow. He had followed the noise to a building that had more of the dark vehicles as the ones from the museum. He also noticed a giant hole on the side of the building that he was sure was not suppose to be there. After activating his cloak and getting to the ground, Fang snuck close to the black vehicles with the word SWAT on them and listened.

"Have you seen this guy? He's huge! Charged right through the wall like it was paper." "I heard he took on the Hulk and lived! What chance do we have?" Fang was thrilled by the fear this Rhino had installed into these men that he couldn't help a little click of excitement. Before the SWAT members turned around to see what made it, Fang had slipped into the hole in the wall to confront his prey.

When he got inside Fang couldn't believe the distruction Rhino had caused all by himself, and he has a bomb that can take out a city. After searching the floor, Fang made his way to the far end where the vault was. When he got there he finally saw his prey and he felt something no hunter should feel. Fear. He saw this giant grey creature lift the vault door over his head and toss it aside like it was nothing. But what caught his attention was the horn on his head. "That would make an excellent trophy." Rhino disappered into the vault.

Fang followed but when he got close to the door he say a group of people bound beside it. As his gaze flew over the group he say the last thing he'd ever see. The female child, Luna. She was huddled close to another female in hopes of some confirt from the situation they where in, but it didn't help. As he made his way to the door, Fang picked out the vioce he recognized as it said "Fang. Help us. Please." He looked at them and said to himself. "Why? I have no reason to help them. They are not my responsiblity." Suddenly the phrase Spider-Man used flashed into his head. Using his playback, he heard the words outloud.

"With great power, comes great responsibility." Luna looked up after hearing that and smiled. She couldn't see Spider-Man so it had to be her friend Fang. "I knew you would come Fang." Everyone there was looking around for Spider-Man when they heard his voice. "It's Spider-Man!" "Where is he?" "I can't see him." Just then the chain's that bind them were cut. Everyone ran for the exit but Luna. Her mother tried to grab her. "Wait mom please? This will just take a sec." She looked at where she thought he was then said. "Your gonna fight that guy right?" She heard a click that she took as a yes. "Say this when you do. The bigger they are, the harder the fall!"

He watched as Luna's mother picked her up and carried her away. He thought about her request and all he could say to it was "Ridiculous." Just then he heard the Rhino coming back from the room he was in. He took a few steps away and held his ground. He say Rhino look around and yelled something when he didn't see the group of people. That's when he showed himself to his prey. When Rhino say him, he started yelling at him. "What the hell are you freak? and where are my hostages!" Fang used his thumb to show where they went. "You freed my hostages? I'll Kill YOU!" As they got ready to attack, Fang thought back to Luna's request and decided it was appropriate for the situation. (Using playback) "The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" "Oh yeah? Well you have a girls vioce! HA!" After that, Fang roared and lunged at Rhino.

He knew a direct attack would be suicide but he also knew that this Rhino wasn't very bright. As Fang charged him, Rhino had dropped his loot and charged him too. At the last second, Fang sidestep to his right and used his Combistick to hit the back of Rhino's head only to have it break on contact. Rhino stopped, looked at him, and laughed. "You think that stick can hurt me? I'm indestructable!" Fang was then flung to the wall by Rhino backhanding him. "Got anything else you want to try freak?" Fang dicided to use his traps by placing them in Rhino's path to him. Rhino stepped on one but had little effect in stopping him. "HAHAHAHA That didn't even tickle! One more try then your out!" (cough cough) Fang saw the smoke from his trap reach Rhino's face and caused him to cough. That's when he found Rhino's weakspot. "His face!" He activated is wristbracers gauntlet and aimed a charged punch right into rhinos face. Rhino stagger a bit before saying "...Ow." then fell to the ground.

Fang stood over his prey but realised he didn't have enough time for a proper ritual of claiming his trophy and skining him. He wasn't leaving empty handed so he took out his lazer cutter and cut Rhino's horn free. "This will do just find." He activated his cloak, snuck past the SWAT team, got outside and headed to his camp to recover.

By the time he got to the bank it was to late. Spider-Man got a call from JJ that the Rhino was at the Bank of America and headed straight there. He landed just outside the bank as S.H.I.E.L.D agents were taking Rhino away via hovering container. He spotted Nick Fury making his way to him. "What happened? Don't tell me you guys took him down." "We didn't. Witnesses claim they heard Spider-Man before they were cut free." "Last I checked I was Spider-Man and I just got here." "There is a little girl that claims her "invisible friend" saved them." Before Spider-Man could ask more Rhino came too and started mumbling about a freak and that's when he saw that Rhino's horn has gone.

"Hey Sytsevich, what happened? Have another run in with the Hulk?" "NO! It was some freak that could turn invisible. He had a weird stick and explosives and a weird glove that hurt." "Your feelings?" "MY FACE!" Before Spider-Man could make another joke, a S.H.I.E.L.D agent stopped infront of them. "Director Fury. We have the security feed up and we have a visual on what happened." "Good work. What can you tell me about Rhino's playmate?" "Uh sir I think it would be better if you say "it' for yourself." Spider-Man and Fury looked at each other until Spider-Man spoke first. "It?


	4. Know Thy Enemy

**Chapter 3**

**Know Thy Enemy**

Knowing S.H.I.E.L.D had things under control at the bank and DeWolff has every police and SWAT member searching for the thing that killed Kraven and took down Rhino, Spider-man decided to have a late lunch with MJ. After giving MJ a call and changing out of his costume, Peter went at a coffee house to wait for her. While he waited, Peter started thinking over everything. "It's obvious that "thing" isn't human. I doubt even Stark has the kind of tech it had. So where did it come from? Why was it here? And why did it have my voice."

At the bank, Spider-Man had talked to some of the hostages and they said they heard his voice from out of know where. He tried to ask the little girl Fury said had claimed to be friends with it, but her mother wouldn't allow it. "That little girl said it was her "invisible friend" that saved them so she hasn't seen the creature yet. I wonder if (Peter?) she would still call (Peter?) it her friend if she knew..." "Peter Parker! Are you awake in there?" Peter shook his head and looked up to see Mary Jane staring at him with her beautiful red hair down to her shoulders and concern in her eyes. "Sorry MJ, I've had a rough day." "That's why I'm here Tiger." She sat down. "So what's on your mind?"

Peter told her everything, from the construction worker to his run in with Shocker, the discovery of Kraven's body, (Excluding certain details) Rhino's bank robbery attempt and even the bodies DeWolff had told him the cops found strung up. (Again leaving out some details) MJ took a few seconds to digest all he told her then asked the same question that was bouncing around his head. "Why did it position the woman like that? If it killed and strung up those other men, why take the time to arrange her in a peaceful way?" "I don't know. Maybe because the woman was killed by someone else and he felt the need to...do something for her." MJ pondered that while he took a sip from his coffee. Suddenly, she had this face like she just solved world hunger.

"What if the men had killed the woman before that thing killed them? Like the Punisher?" "Like a hardcore vigilante?" "Exactly!" Peter leaned into his chair and thought about it. "What if I told you the strung up bodies, as well as Kraven's were skinned, and one of the men and Kraven both had there heads missing." Her expression changed almost instently. As bad as the Punisher was, this thing was far worse. They sat in silence, drinking their coffee trying to figure out something to say. Finally, Mary Jane put her coffee down and stared at him.

"What...what if it's a...sort of...hunter?" Peter looked back at her and saw she was serious. She continued. "From what I understand about hunters, they hunt challenging prey. Kraven himself kept calling you his prey didn't he?" Peter knods. "What do you think he would do if he ever beat you?" "He would at least take my mask but I do see your point." Then Peter remebered something he over looked until now. "Rhino's horn!" MJ gave him a confused look. "On the tape at the bank, it showed that thing cut off Rhino's horn...as his trophy!"

That's when it hit him. "Your right MJ, it is a hunter of sorts. Which means it'll go after "worthy prey"." MJ grabbed his hand. "Like you?" They looked at each other; they could see the fear in each others eyes. "If it wanted me, it could have tried already. Remember what the hostages said about hearing Spider-Man's voice before they where cut free?" They sat in silence again until Peter said "I need to speak to that girl from the bank. See if she knows anything about this thing." She wanted to say no and to tell him to lay low until S.H.I.E.L.D caught this thing, but also knew better then to try and stop him from being who he was. They got up, gave each other a hug then she kissed him. When she broke it all she could say was "Be careful Tiger."

After he got into his costume, he found DeWolff and told her his thoughts on the creature. Without waiting for a responds, he tracked down Fury and asked him if he knew where the little girl lived. After some arguing about it, Spider-Man was able to get Fury to tell him where he could find her. When he got to the place, Spider-Man recongnized the spot where he had landed to calm himself down earlier that day. "This must have been where that thing got my voice. (Silence) It had a great chance to take my head. Why didn't it?"

"Wow. It's really you!" As soon as he heard someone behind him, Spider-Man turned to see the little girl that was at the bank. "Spider-Man!" "In the costume." She giggled. "I always wanted to meet you. I'm Luna." "Nice to meet you too Luna. I bet you have ton's of questions to ask me but could you answer a few of mine first?" "Sure! If I can." "Can you tell me how you met your invisible friend." "Uh huh." Luna told him how she heard him talk but didn't see him yet saw something else. She couldn't explain what she saw only that she knew something was there. "When I saw it leaving I asked what it's name was." "Did it tell you?" "I don't know. All I heard was Fang so that's what I called him." Spider-Man took in what Luna had told him. "So I know what it looks like and that it's called "Fang"." He noticed Luna looked worried and asked what was wrong. "It's nothing. I was just wondering if he said what I asked him to say to that big jerk." "You mean "The bigger they are, the harder they fall"? Yeah, he said it." Luna's face brighten up after hearing that.

Suddenly, Spider-Man got the feeling he was being watch again. He quickly turned to see if he could make out "Fang's" camaflouge but couldn't. Then his spider-sences went off. He grabbed Luna and jumped away from the fire escape just in time for a large tentacle to smash it to pieces. With Luna in his arm, he landed on the opposite wall and looked down to see Doc Ock making his way toward them. "Did I catch you at a bad time Spider-Man?" "As a matter of fact Doc, you did. Mind if we re-schedule? I'm free tomorrow."

Spider-Man lead Doc Ock away from Luna's place until he was far enough for him to jump past him and swing to her window. Once he got there, Spider-Man place's Luna inside. Just before he can jump away, one of Ock's tentacles hit's him in the side and sent him flying toward the ground. Before he hit the ground, Spider-Man shoots a web-line and swings toward an alley with Octavius following him. "Stop your running coward and face me!" "Have it your way Doc." Spider-Man turns in mid air and shoots two web-lines at Doc Ock's tentacles. Through instinct, Octavius pulls the two tentacles back causing Spider-Man, who has still holding on to his web-lines, to be hurled toward him. Before he had a chance to shield himself, Spider-Man had connected a double foot kick straight to Octavius's face which sent him flying out the alley into a basketball court.

Everyone there ran to a safe distance to watch the fight. While Octavius was getting up, Spider-Man landed on the fence. "Had enough yet Doc? Cause I was wondering if you could give me a doctors note for being late to an important date I had." With his back turned to Spider-Man, Octavius shouted, "You want a note? Here's your note!" Using one of his tentacles, Octavius grabs a portion of the fence and throw's it at him. Spider-Man's spider-sence detected it coming and jumped before the fence connected and as it flew under him, Spider-Man shot two web-lines at it. When he had the fence, Spider-Man throw it back at Octavius, which sent him into the still standing fence. Octavius tried to tear the fence away but all it did was cause his tentacles to get tangled up in the metal.

Just as he had hoped, the fences flexabile metal was able to wrap around Ocks tentacles now that they were more loose. "Wow Doc. Beaten by a fence. Never thought I'd see the day." As much as he wanted to believe the fence would hold him, Spider-Man didn't want to take a chance so he added his webbing to the mix. As Octavius continued struggling he shouted his anger at Spider-Man. "NO! Caught by a blasted fence! Curse you Spider-Man! Curse YOU!"

As he remained perched on one of the buildings above the basketball court Spider-Man had just fought in, Fang's belief that the Spider-Man was a worthy prey returned. He was worried after he had helped Spider-Man in his battle with the Shocker that he had overestimated him. Seeing this battle brought confidence back in his choice to add the Spider-Man's head to his trophy collection.

As he began to leave, Fang saw Luna standing amongst the crowd that had watch the battle. He used the scope in his mask to zoom in on her. Her vitals indicated she was happy Spider-Man won. "Of course she is. The Spider-Man is her "hero"." As he watch her, Fang's long range audio recorder record what she said. As he was unable to hear what it was, Fang played the recording out loud. (Predator recording) "Spider-Man was amazing! He's a real hero but so is Fang!" Fang let those words sink in before he spoke to himself. "Me...a hero?"

At New York State Prison, Herman Schultz aka the Shocker was laying on his cells bed when he heard his cell door open. He looked to see Octavius walk in, his tentacles removed with only a small portion of them still attacted to his back. "Long time no see Doc. Let me guess? The bug?" "Silence Schultz! I don't wish to talk about it." "I hear that. Seems like every second week I end up back here. Might as well put my name right above the cell." Octavius said nothing.

Looking at the ceiling, Shocker continued to make conversation with his cellmate. "Hear what happened to Aleksai?" Without looking at him, Octavius asked. "Rhino?" "Yeah." "No, noir do I care." (chuckle) "Well it seems he got his butt handed to him by some...thing" Octavius looks at Schultz. "And I should care why?" Schultz holds his gaze. "Well not only did this "thing" beat him..." He sit's up. "...but he also cut off his horn." Octavius's eyes went wide after hearing that. "That's impossible! Only a concentrated, mounted laser can do that!" "Never the less, it's gone." Octavius pondered this for a moment. "What else have you heard?" "Not much. I heard it from the guards that brought him in."

Suddenly they heard an explosion close to them, the alarms going off as well as the sprinklers. Octavius looked out his cell as Schultz come up beside him and made a comment. "Looks like another jail break Doc." Octavius looked at him. "Did you know about this?" "Maybe." Before he could ask anything else, a wierd purple smoke drifted down the hall. Suddenly, the smoke started to form into two people, both of which Octavius knew very well. Before him stood Mac Gargen and Quentin Beck or more appropriately The Scorpion and Mysterio.

Scorpion looked at Mysterio. "I don't see how you can do that illusion stuff." "It takes years to understand my dear boy. I don't expect you to after experiencing it a few times." Before Scorpion could respond, Herman stepped in. "Hey let's cut the chit chat for when we get out of here." They looked at him then said at the same time. "Fine" Scorpion told them to step back before he shot an acid blast at the cell. As soon as it was safe to, Octavius and Schultz stepped out to see Mysterio causing a trunk to appear from the smoke. He opened it to reveal Octavius's extra "arms" as well as Schultz suit and shock blasters. Before they could put there equipment on security guards showed up with their guns ready. "Alright you four, put down your (Rumble) weapons and your hands (Rumble) above your..." Just then, Rhino charged right throw them followed by Adrian Tombs aka The Vulture. He lands where the guards were. "Hurry and get your gear on. We gotta move!"

They made there way to the shore of the island the prison was on in an attempt to escape. When they got to it Shocker, Octavius, and Rhino were a bit worried. "I can't swim!" Rhino bellowed. "And my blasters will short circut in water." Octavius looks at Vulture. "What do you expect us to do? Have you fly us to freedom?" That's when a giant submarine came out of the water right in front off them. Vulture turned to them. "You'd think by now you three would have more faith in your rescues." The hach opened and the six of them got in before the guards got closer to shot at them.

As they sat in the sub waiting to get to shore, Scorpion broke the silence. "Jeez Rhino, what happened to your horn?" Octavius joined in. "I would like to hear more about this "creature" you fought." Mysterio spoke up. "Creature? You mean it wasn't a hero?" Rhino final responded. "No! It was some freak in a mask but it definitely wasn't a human." Before he could continue a t.v screen came out of the roof of the sub and stopped in front of the group. That's when the security footage from the bank Rhino was at showed them an image of Fang looking at the camera. Shocker spoke first. "What is that thing!" "That gentlemen is your target." The image on the t.v vanished and in it's place was the face of Wilson Fisk otherwise known as The Kingpin.


	5. The Fateful Meeting

**Chapter 4**

**The Fateful Meeting**

They sat in silence; afraid if they spoke, The Kingpin would make them regret it. Octavius, having more courage then the rest of the group spoke first. "And what, Kingpin would I get from this venture? I have not come into contact with this creature and have no reason to do so." Of course that was a complete lie. Octavius wanted to study the creature first hand and see what he can learn from it. "Why would you assume there is nothing in it for you my good doctor? What if I told you who your second target is." The Kingpin asked. Octavius looked at the screen then replied "We will see once you tell us." "I bet I know who it is." Shocker added. Rhino, Scorpion, Mysterio and Vulture looked at The Kingpin, waited and anticipated who it was. Finally The Kingpin spoke. "Spider-Man."

Shocker slapped his knee. "I knew it." The other villians exchanged looks and comments about wanting to get back at the web-head for past defeats until they heard Octavius bellowed in laughter. "HAHAHAHA You can not be serious Kingpin." Everyone in the group looked at him with shock. Scorpion spoke first. "Are you saying your afraid to fight him?" "Of course not you fool! I want Spider-Man dead as much as all of you put together. But unlike you I remember what happened the last times we teamed up to beat him. We failed miserably. Not only that, but now he (points at the T.V.) wants us to face a creature that we know little about? This will end in failure just like the last times and I refuse to repeat that mistake."

Everyone started to agree with him until Kingpin finally spoke. "I understand where your coming from Doctor Octavius, but would I really just send you into battle without a chance of winning it?" They all looked at the T.V. but Octavius still wasn't convinsed. "Have any of you heard what happened to Kraven?" No one answered. "My people from the NYPD informed me that the same creature Rhino fought was responsible for not only killing him, but also skinning him and taking his head." The whole group went silent until Mysterio practically shouted "And you want us to fight this thing?" Scorpion joined him. "I'm with Fish Bowl here. I'll fight Spider-Man any day of the week then take on something like that. At least Spider-Man won't kill me!" Vulture spoke up next. "There is know amount of money that will make me risk my life in a battle." Rhino spoke but to himself mostly. "That thing could have killed me? That thing would have killed me if the cops hadn't shown up..."

Shocker spoke in Kingpin's defence. "Listen guys whatever he's got planned, I'm sure Kingpin won't have us fight that thing head on. Right boss?" "That's right. Why fight it when we have a hero to fight it for us?" Octavius was the first to understand Kingpin's plan. "I get it. You want us to get them to fight each other." "Precisely. When they are together, Spider-Man will have no choice but to fight it. Once they have worn each other out, you six will jump in and finish them." Shocker agreed first. "I'm in. If it means I get to watch that bug get pummeled." Mysterio spoke next. It will make a fantastic show to say the least. Count me in." Rhino spoke up. "I'd love to see the two guys I hate beat each other up for a change. When do we start?" Scorpion thought about it then agreed. "I what to see what this thing can do as well as what the Web-Head will do knowing what will happen to him if he loses." Vulture took longer to decide. "There is a chance that Spider-Man will turn things around when we least expect it, but I wouldn't live up to my name if I missed an oppertunity like this."

Octavius was the last to decide as he spoke to himself. "Vulture is right. Spider-Man does seem to have the ability to turn things around at the last moment." Then he got an idea that could mean the differnce between success or failure. "Very well Kingpin. I will join you in your plot to destroy Spider-Man and this creature. But might I suggest adding to the plan an insurance policy." The Kingpin cocked an eyebrow. "And what type of insurance policy would that be?" "Something that will stop both of them from attacking us if something goes wrong." Mysterio spoke up. "Didn't you hear what the Kingpin told us? That thing doesn't care about anything." Octavius smiled then asked. "Kingpin, could you show us the footage from the bank?"

The next day; Late Afternoon

After dropping off his pictures of Shocker, the bank, and Octavius being arrested, Peter made his way down the street to think with out an unexpected attack from a super villian. "After Fury told me that Octavius, Shocker, and Rhino all escaped thanks to Mysterio, Vulture, and Scorpion, I'm a little worried swinging around. Never know when they'll sneak up on me." As he walked Peter's cell goes off. He's a little surprised to see the caller ID came up as Felicia Hardy otherwise known as Black Cat. "Hey Felicia. What's up?" "I heard about the prison break. How are you holding up?" "I'm little worried but nothing I can't handle." "You'll let me know if you need a hand taking those punks down won't you?" "Of course." She was silent for a moment. "Be careful Spider." "I will Cat."

As soon as he hung up, Peter's spider-sence goes crazy. Then he feels the ground shake as people run towards him screaming. Seeing an empty alley close by, he runs to it. "So much for keeping a low profile." Rhino show's up from the end of the road followed by Shocker and Scorpion. Shocker steps away from his partners. "Alright boy's! Caused some damage!" He aims his blasters at a parked car and shots it causing it to be blown into a building. Scorpion follows his lead and shots an acid blast at a lamp post which causes it to fall in the path of escaping people and laughs. HAHAHA Come on Wall-Crawler! These people need your help!" Rhino picks up a car and lifts it above his head. "Let's see if he can stop this car from squishing those people." He then throws the car at the people Scorpion stopped.

They screamed and hoped it wasn't the end. Just before the car lands on them, a giant web appears and catches it. "I know finding a parking space here is tough, but that's no reason to throw a fit guys." The three villians look up to see Spider-Man on the wall. Shocker spoke first. "Finally showed yourself huh bug?" Scorpion joined in. "We were afraid you'd run out on us." Suddenly Spider-Man's spider-sence goes off as Shocker shots his blasters and Scorpion shoots an acid shot. He jumps away before they connect and lands on a lamp post. "Well, at least you can hit the side of a building. Keep practicing and you might be able to hit a moving target." He shoots web at their eyes to give him time to assess the situation. Just then Spider-Man hears Rhino charging at the lamp post he's perched on. As he jumps off and away from Rhino, he notices Rhino has his horn back. "I see you have a new horn Rhino. Where'd you get it, E-bay?"

As Rhino kept Spider-Man busy, Scorpion and Shocker were able to rip the webbing from their eyes. When they say what was happening, they looked at each other and got into position. Spider-Man was able to ware Rhino down, or so he thought. As Rhino dropped to one knee, Spider-Man landed in front off him. "Is that all you got Rhino? I'd thought it would take a freight train to..." Before he could finish, his spider-sence goes crazy as Rhino attempts to punch him. Spider-Man was able to back flip away from the punch only to see Scorpion's tail inches away from him. He wasn't able to dodge the tail which connected with his body. The attack sent him flying toward Shocker, who had his blaster's ready. "This is gonna hurt." Just then Shocker fired.

When Spider-Man came too, he was surprised he wasn't tied up or unmasked but buried under rubble from the building Shocker had shot him into. He heard people digging from the other side in an attempt to rescue him. Using his super strength, Spider-Man was able to burst through the last layer of rubble. The crowd all let out a sigh of releif when they saw that he was alive. As greatful as he was for their concern, he needed to know where those three went. Before Spider-Man could ask the crowd, he say a flash of Scorpion's tail in the dusk light disappear from view heading toward Time Square. Not wanting to lose his only lead, Spider-Man jumps away from the crowd and gives chase to Scorpion.

Spider-Man saw Scorpion land in the middle of Time Square almost waiting for him. "That's not like him. He's got something planned. I'd better be careful." Just as Spider-Man was about to land, a purple smoke covered Scorpion. As he landed close to the smoke, it disappeared along with Scorpion. "Only Mysterio can cause illusons like that." Before he could do anything, Spider-Man felt the ground shake once as if someone landed behind him. When he turned, all Spider-Man saw was a wierd wavy image. "Just like what Luna discribed." Suddenly the wavy image began to disappear and in the light of the street lamps stood the creature from the security tape, the one Luna was friends with, who's name was now burned into his mind. "Fang..."

While Shocker's group were attacking Spider-Man, Fang was perched on the building over looking Luna's home. He noticed the damage and felt something he hadn't felt before. Concern. "Why am I concerned about this child? Could it be because she called you her friend, or because she called you a hero?" As he pondered this he didn't notice a shadow over him begining to get larger. When he did noticed, Fang looked up to see something heading right for him. Fang knew he was cloaked so it couldn't see him but he prepared for an attack none the less. As he guessed, when the flying thing was close enough attempted to kick him but Fang was to fast.

"How did it know where I was?" Just then he heard something metallic behind him and dodged before it got to close. When he turned to see what it was, Fang reconized him as the man that fought Spider-Man the day before. Fang was still pondering how he can be seen while his cloak was on when the "Doc Ock" man spoke while he tapped on his inferred goggles. "There's no reason to keep your cloaking device on. (Vulture lands beside him) We can see you quite clearly, Fang." Fang was surprised. "How did he know my name?" He decided there was no reason to keep the cloak on anymore and deactivated it.

"Good. Now why don't you be a good creature and surrender?" Fang knew what he had said and responded by extending his wristblades and growling. "Now, now let's not fight. Unless you wish to see this little girl hurt." He stood aside to let Fang see what looked like...Spider-Man? Just then Fang saw Spider-Man grab Luna, who was now screaming, and looked right at him. He waved and swung away toward the center of the city. While Fang was distracted by the scene, Octavius took the oppurtunity to hit him and send him toward the door to the roof. When Fang hit it, the entrence to the roof caved in on him. His head was still visable as Octavius approached. "If you wish to save the girl, you'd best follow us." With that he and Vulture took off after Spider-Man. "How could Spider-Man, the man how said those words, go against them?"

Realizing he was losing time, Fang throw the rubble off, spotted the flying man and followed. Fang followed the flying man to an open area in the center of the city. That's when he saw Spider-Man land in the center of the open area without Luna. "He must have given her to those two. They will pay for taking my friend!" With his cloak on, Fang made his way down the building and was able to land just behind Spider-Man.

"Fang and Spider-Man are now face to face in the middle of Time Square, just as we had planned". Thanks to the security footage Kingpin provided, Octavius was able to figure out that the creature felt something for the girl. Shocker stood beside him and spoke. "Gotta love it when a plan comes together smoothly." Octavius responded. "Yes. Now all we have to do is watch and wait for the moment when we can finish them both." Rhino, Scorpion, and Vulture stood near the edge of the building while Mysterio held on to Luna.

She struggled in his arms while see shouted at Octavius. "If you don't let me go, my friends Spider-Man and Fang will beat you jerks up!" Octavius turned to her. "Oh I don't think we have to worry about that little girl. Because their a little busy at the moment." Mysterio dragged Luna to the edge of the building. When Luna say what was going on down below them, she couldn't believe it. Her two friends had just lunged at each other. She went quiet and said something, but it was as quiet as a whisper that grew. "No...NOOOOOOOOO!"


	6. A Price For Victory

**Chapter 5**

**The Price For Victory**

They stood there, face to face for the first time since they have heard of the other. While Fang had the chance to observe him, Spider-Man was at a complete lost when it came to understanding this creature. "I still don't know so much about him, but mabe I can find out." Spider-man took a deep breath then spoke. "So Fang. What brings you to New York?" Fang continued to stare at him. "I've noticed you've been busy. What with all the bodies you've lift around." Fang had had enough of Spider-Man's useless chatter and wanted to know one thing. He tried to form it in the local language. "Wh...ere..'s..." Spider-Man lend closer. "What?" "Wher...e's Luna?" Spider-Man heard what he said but was worried if he misunderstood him. "What do you mean? Is she missing?" Fang shook his head, pointed at him and said. "You...took...her!"

"What! I haven't seen her since my fight with Doc Ock." Spider-Man was begining to panic. "Why does he think I took her?" Suddenly Doc Ock's voice came from Fang. (Predator playback) "If you wish to save the girl, you'd best follow us." That's when Spider-Man remembered Mysterio was involved with Doc Ock during the breakout as well as helping Scorpion today. "Listen to me Fang, this is a set up by Doc Ock to pit us against each other. I didn't take Luna. It was someone who can shapeshift." Fang stood there, not doing anything until he extended his wristblades, got into a fighting stance, and growled a challange.

Spider-Man tried to think of something to stop this, but he couldn't. "He thinks I took her and won't stop until I give her back. Looks like Octavius's plan worked." Spider-Man got into his fighting stanced. "Alright big guy. If words won't work on you, then I'll have to beat some sence into you." After that, they lunged at each other. Fang swung his wristblade (Spider-sence) but Spider-Man dodged it by ducking under it. Spider-Man punched Fang in the ribs as they went past but as he stood up (spider-sence) he wasn't quick enough to dodge Fang's kick to his stomach that made him step back a bit. "Your quick for a big guy." Fang just growled and charged him.

As they fought, news people and reporters had arrived at the scene thanks to an anonymous tip they all recieved. The whole city watch as Spider-Man fought with the creature as the news woman reported. "Not only did the anonymous individual provide us with the location of this battle, but also information on the creature." As she told the city about Fang, MJ and Aunt May sat together watching the man they both loved fight for his life. "I'm so worried Mary Jane. How could anyone want to do this to Peter?" "I don't know May. The only thing we can do for him is to believe he'll win." At the Daily Bugle JJ, Betty Brant, and Robbie are in JJ's office watching the battle as well. Betty was the first to speak. "This is terrible. Do you think Spider-Man can beat this creature? " JJ shouted. "Who cares? I want to know if Parker is there taking pictures!" They argued about Peter's safety until Robbie stepped in. "Peter's been able to get pictures from other dangerous situations. I'm sure he'll be fine and Spider-Man has faced some nasty things in the past and has pulled throw. He'll do it again."

Fang was able to get the upper hand which surprised him. "Is he not trying to beat me or is what he said true, that this is a set up by the other two men I chased." Suddenly he saw Spider-Man jump into the air and shoot a web-line at him. Fang held up his left arm to block it. As Spider-Man landed, they began to both pull on the web-line. Nether side was giving up, so Fang dicided to cut the it. As Spider-Man was thrown back, Fang jumped at him and caught him in a bear hug. Everyone watching was shocked at the creatures clever fighting ability. As Spider-Man tried to struggle out of Fangs grip, he found Fang's head beside his. Fang spoke something so Spider-Man listened carefully.

Scorpion and Rhino were getting excited at Spider-Man being trapped in Fang's grip. "The bug is as good as squashed eh Rhino?" "He sure is Scorps. I just wish it was me doing the squishing." Octavius joined in. "As do I Rhino. But just seeing Spider-Man finally defeated is enough to satify me." They all agreed with him and enjoyed the battle as Luna watched her two heroes fight. "How could this happen? I have to do something to stop them." She looked at the group of villians and noticed one on was paying attention to her. Very slowly, Luna made her way to the roof exit. "If I can get to them, they won't have a reason to fight." Luna was closing in to the door but before she could reach the handle, she was lifted from the ground into the air. Octavius had noticed her and now had her wrapped in his tentacle.

"Where do you think your going young lady? If you leave now, you might not see your 'friends' again." Octavius laughed as they made there way back to the edge of the building. On the way they heard the other's gasped in surprise at what was going on down below. "What has happened?" No one answered. When he got to the edge, Octavius and Luna looked to see Fang standing over Spider-Man. Octavius chuckled. "Finally, Spider-Man is no more." Luna looked at the scene on the street and whispered. "No..." As the group of villians celibrated, a phone started to ring from Shocker. "Hello. Did you see it? Yes sure I'll put you on speaker." Shocker took the phone away from his ear and hit the speaker button for the Kingpin. "Well done everyone. Now finish the job." He hung up and Shocker put his phone away as they made there way do to the street.

Mary Jane and May stared at the television screen in shock. "How...how could my Peter..." May started but she was in deep shock that she couldn't finish. MJ looked at the screen in disbeleif. "It's a bad dream. It has to be..." Back at the Daily Bugle, Betty was sitting down in front of the television with tears running down her face. Robbie was trying to keep the people calm and working. When he did, he walked to JJ who was looking at a billboard with potential headlines. "Spider-Man Beats Creature" "Creature Defeats Spider-Man" Robbie walked up to JJ. "Jonah?" JJ grabs the the second one and gives it to Robbie. "Run it." Felicia was at her penthouse with her many cats, as she watched Spider-Man defeated. Tears streamed down her face as she spoke. "I told you to call me when you couldn't handle it." She wiped the tears away and began to put her costume on. "I'll make them pay Spider. I promise."

Fang stared down at the Spider-Man, his prey. "Prey huh? What has happened to me? How could I have lost my hunter's pride so easily?" As he pondered this, Fang could hear people closing in on him and Spider-Man. He looked around and saw the hate and grief in their eyes. "Spider-Man was their hero. He was Luna's hero." (Predator playback) "With great power comes great responsibility." Suddenly the crowd started to run away, at the same time Fang saw something come towards him so he jumped back to avoid it. When he recovered, Fang saw Doc Ock with five others. some he recognized, other's he didn't.

"Thank you for your assitants Fang. No matter what we did, we could never defeat Spider-Man." Fang exstended his wristblades and grabbed hiis Combistick. Octavius antisipated this and brought Luna into view. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you. Unless you want to hurt this young lady." Fang looked at Luna and saw something he thought was fear, for this was the first time she saw him. That's when he recongnized it. Hurt. She was hurt from having to see them fight. Suddenly, in his own way, Fang started laughing. Octavius, Luna and the others were at a lost. Mysterio spoke up. "What is so funny monster?" "The fact you guys fell for our little show." Just then Rhino got a boot to the face, Scorpion got kicked in the back of his knee's, Mysterio got force to the ground, Shocker was punched in the face, Vulture got punched in the gut, and Octavius got a double boot to the back causing him to let go of Luna. As she fell to the ground, Luna was suddenly stopped by something. When she stopped moving, Luna opened her eye's and looked to be in the arms of... "Spider-Man!"

Betty looked at the T.V and shout at JJ. "Mr. Jameson! Spider-Man's alive!" JJ and Robbie rushed into the office to see Spider-Man standing beside the creature. JJ turned to Robbie. "Did you run that headline yet?" "No" "Good. Here's the new headline. Spider-Man and Creature Battle Sinister Six! Parker had better get me good pictures." Mary Jane breathed a sigh of releif and called May. "May! May come quick. Peter's still alive!" May walked into the room and like a weight was lifted from her shoulders, she lite up when see saw Spider-Man standing there with the little girl in his arms. Black Cat stood on the edge of a building overlooking the scene and saw that Spider-Man was just fine. "Heh. I should've known Spider was fine." She decided to watch and let Spider-Man do his thing.

"NO! You were beaten!" Octavius was furious to not have consider this outcome, that he let his excitement over Spider-Man's defeat distract him so much that he didn't check to see if it was true. "Not quite Doc. The big guy here believed me when I said we were set up and planned the whle trap." Fang was tired of all the talk and let out a roar. Spider-Man told Luna to get somewhere safe but before she left she turned to Fang. "Fang, could you..maybe..um.." Fang looked at her. "Let me see your face?" Fang understood what see asked but was hesitant to do it at first. Then he realized this could be his last battle. Fang reach up and unplugged his mask then, with both hands, Fang removed his mask.

Everyone who was watching as Fang removed his mask reacted in different ways. From frozen silents to loud screams. Even Octavius and his group were disgusted by what they saw. Only Luna and Spider-Man hadn't over reacted. Fang looked at Luna and waited for whatever she was going to do next. Suddenly, Luna ran into Fang and hugged him. "Thank you for rescuing me." She looked at him once more then ran off. Fang was surprised by her hugging him. Spider-Man spoke up. "Your her hero Fang, no matter what you look like." Fang stood there for a moment then knoded. As they got into their fighting stances, Spider-Man asked. "Your not going to abandon me are you?" Fang gripped his Combistick and roared. "Didn't think so."

Octavius wanted nothing more then to get rid of those two. "I've had enough! Attack!" All six of them charged Spider-Man and Fang. Fang jumped at Octavius as Spider-Man dodged Shockers blast and landed on the now airbourne Vulture. Mysterio summoned snakes and shot them at Fang, who dodged them as well as Octavius's tentacle. Spider-Man forced Vulture to head for Shocker and Scorpion who where shooting at him. Vulture cried out "Watch where your aiming!" Just then Scorpion shot a acid blast at them. Vulture dodged it but the acid caught his wing, sending Spider-Man and Vulture out of control. Spider-Man shot a web-line and directed Vulture toward Scorpion and Shocker. At the last moment, Spider-Man jumped off Vulture as he colided with Shocker and Scorpion knocking them all out. Spider-Man web them up. "Strike three, your out!"

Fang was caught in Octavius's tentacle as Rhino started punching him, causing him to cough up his green blood. When Rhino noticed it he told Octavius. "Hey Doc, this thing's bleeding green blood." Mysterio looked closer. "What sort of creature is he?" "I don't know Mysterio. But as soon as I squeeze the life out of him I'll find out!" Just as Rhino was about to punch Fang again, Spider-Man shot webbing in his eyes. "Come on fellas, no gagging up on the new guy." He swung in and kicked Rhino back a bit, landed beside Mysterio and punched him into a lamp post. After Spider-Man webbed Mysterio onto the lamp post, he turned his attention to Rhino. Fang was still in Octavius's tentacle trying to brake free. He had dropped his Combistick while Rhino was punching him. "There is no escaping me now creature. Your weapons are useless compared to my powerful arms." That's when Fang remembered his wristblades. He extended them and cut the tentacle that was holding him. Fang got up and readied his blades. "How dare you destroy my arms!" Octavius sent his other arms at Fang who easily dodged them and at the same time cut them off. Once he got to Octavius, Fang held him up my his neck. He looked into his preys eyes but before he began his trophy ritual, Fang remembered Spider-Man's words. He dropped him, grabbed one of the severed tentacles and used it to tie up Octavius.

Spider-Man continued to dodge Rhino's attacks. He was trying to find a way to stop him when they heard a crack from behind Rhino. When Rhino turned around, Spider-Man heard something charge up, Rhino saying "Not again." then a hard smack. Just then, Rhino fell backward and standing in front of him was Fang. Spider-Man looked at Fang and was surprised that the same creature that wanted to make a trophy out of him helped fight his enemies. Before Spider-Man could make another joke, Fang turned around and collected his things. "Wait Fang." Spider-Man called as he jumped in front off him. "Where are you going? I thought we...gasp" Fang had just punched him in the gut which caused him to collapes. When Luna saw that she started running toward them and saw Fang cough up more blood. Fang looked at her one last time. He couldn't let the people here have his technology. Fang walked toward Luna and said good bye when he reached her. He activated his cloak and headed for his ship.

As S.H.E.I.L.D took the Sinister Six away, Spider-Man stood next to Fury, DeWolff, and Black Cat, who had went to Spider-Man's aid when she saw Fang punch him. Fury broke the silence. "Well done Spider-Man. Not only for stopping these six but also getting that creature to leave." DeWolff stepped in. "Why didn't you tie him up like the other's? He was responsible for the death's of six men." Black Cat jumped to Spider-Man's defence. "If you hadn't noticed, Spider got sucker punch by that thing." Before they could argue more they felt the ground shake as well as a large dome appear in the the ocean. Spider-Man and Black Cat climbed to the top of a building and saw how big it was. "Will it hit the city Spider?" "I doubt it Cat. If he wanted to destroy the city, Fang would have done it." Before Cat could ask anything else, Spider-Man swung away.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**A Hunter's Legacy**

A few day's after Fang left and the apperence of the dome in the ocean, Spider-Man was sitting on a skyscraper rooftop still wondering what Fang's intentions were. "He had plenty of times to take my head. Why didn't he?" Just then his cell phone rings. Spider-Man see's it's JJ and sighs. "Hey JJ. Sorry but I don't have any pictures yet." "What do you mean you don't have pictures! Your fired Parker! Huh? Oh right your unfired. The kid involved with Spider-Man and the creature came in today and wants you to tell Spider-Man she wants to talk to him. You got that Parker?" "I got it JJ. I'll let him know" They hung up as Spider-Man swings toward Luna's place.

Luna stood at her window looking out into the city thinking about Fang. "Everyone says that dome was from Fang." She put's her head onto her arms. "I miss him." "So do I" Luna lifted her head to see Spider-Man on the wall beside her window. "I got your message. Was there something you wanted to ask me?" "Yes. The reason Fang fought you. It was because of me wasn't it?" "Yes. He thought I was the one that took you. But it was also Fang that thought up the idea that saved you." Luna looked at Spider-Man and smiled. "He was a hero wasn't he?" Spider-Man nodded. "Yes he was." Luna looked back out into the city when she saw something similar to what Fang had. "Spider-Man! Look!" She pointed at the figure. When Spider-Man saw it he thought he was seeing things. Then the figure seemed to nod at them and jumped away. Spider-Man was able to snap back to see where it went. "I'll see if it's Fang" Luna grabbed his arm. "Please take me with you?" Spider-Man looked into her eyes and agreed.

The figure lead them to Central Park. When they got there, Spider-Man and Luna saw the figure stop. It was dark out and no one was out in the park at this time. When they landed, Spider-Man put Luna down and had her stand close to him. Suddenly, Spider-Man's spider-sence was going crazy, like they were surrounded. Just then creatures that looked just like Fang became visible. Spider-Man was worried for Luna. "These guys my not be like Fang." Luna held on to Spider-Man's leg, thinking the same thing he was. Just then, the creatures in front of them parted and a larger, older one stepped toward them. As it approched Spider-Man got ready for anything. "He must be the head huncho."

The Elder Predator stood infront of Spider-Man and Luna, looked at them and used his playback. (Predator playback) "Thank you for rescuing me, Your her hero Fang, I knew you would come Fang, with great power comes great responsibility." Spider-Man looked at The Elder Predator and realized that those were things Fang recorded. Luna looked up at Spider-Man and asked. "What's going on Spider-Man? Why does he have our voices?" "He know's about us and that we know Fang." Just then The Elder Predator held out both his hands for Spider-Man and Luna. In the hand for Luna there was what looked like a dagger and in the hand for Spider-Man was a weapon similar to what Fang used against Octavius.

"What's he doing?" Luna asked. Spider-Man looked at the Elder Predator. "I think he wants us to take them." They each took the weapon infront of them and examined them. The dagger looked very old and ceramonial while the Combistick looked like it was made from bones and had seen a lot of battles. Without a word, The Elder Predator turned and left, followed by the rest of the Predators. Once they were gone, Luna asked. "What was that all about?" Spider-Man thought for a moment. "In the past, Tribes would test their tribesmens with hunts, to see who was the better hunter. When one was decided, the other tribes would present them with items as a sign of respect for the hunter. Maybe because Fang's gone, his "tribe" decided to honor his memory by giving these weapons to us, people who knew and respected him."

Luna looked at the dagger then at the night sky. "I'll always remember Fang, because he was a great hero." Spider-Man looked at Luna and smiled to himself. "He was a hero, in the end anyways. And thats all that matters. Rest in peace Kraven. I hope you had the final battle you alwasy wanted. You as well Fang. And thank you for showing me just how powerful those words really are." Spider-Man turned to Luna and told her it was time to go. As they headed toward home, Spider-Man remembered the words his Uncle Ben told him so long ago that keeps him from every giving up. "With great power comes great responsibility."


End file.
